


Talk Native To Me pt.2

by ironemrys



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Filipino Character, Filipino MC, Gen, LISTEN THIS BROKE ME BECAUSE I WAS LAUGHING TOO MUCH IMAGINING THIS, MC speaking in a different language, More Filipino MC, One Shot, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Short, Short One Shot, bullet fic, prompts, self indulgent since I am Filipino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironemrys/pseuds/ironemrys
Summary: MC speaking Tagalog, Valentine's Edition. with bonus shorts with the side characters.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Luke (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66
Collections: Obey Me! Headcanons and Short Fics





	Talk Native To Me pt.2

**Author's Note:**

> listen, I feel like I'm just teaching you all random Filipino words with these headcanons but whatever haha!
> 
> In this, MC is already aware that they could be understood by them. Except... well, just read and see.

Lucifer

  * Lucifer was pissing you the fuck off for one reason: **HE'S SUPER DENSE.**
  * can't he tell that you have feelings other than friendship for him? 
  * Like, seriously, maybe you should wear a shirt that says "I Love Lucifer."
  * Can't he see the blush your face always gets whenever he's around? The stolen glances? The worried looks when he's overworked himself? The obvious pining???
  * It was frustrating™️
  * So, nearing Valentine's Day, you decide to just be straight up with him because boy needs some help FFS
  * After hours, you storm to his office.
  * _"Lucifer!"_
  * He was asleep on his desk but he got startled because of you. 
  * _"What?? MC, what are you doing here? What time is it?"_
  * _"It's confession o'clock. And here's the AM news."_
  * ??????
  * You slam the chocolate on his table and he stares at it. 
  * _"What's this?"_
  * _"It's my birth certificate- what do you think it is?! It's chocolate. It's a gift. It's Valentine's Day and I like you a lot so here."_
  * Lucifer blinks. 
  * _"What?"_
  * fuck this shit I'm out™️
  * _"Okay, what part of that did you not get? I fucking like you the most amongst your other brothers you little shit! As in like you like you. Could be love but it's too soon to tell but I like you as in I think about you all the time and it's pissing me off that you don't even notice it! I mean I'm very obvious?? I'm not subtle at all?"_
  * Confession Bomb™️
  * Your face was flushed but you had a frown on your face. 
  * Lucifer was stunned. 
  * You flail your arms as you back away _"Ugh! Gigil mo ko friend!"_ (Ugh! You're so annoying to me!)
  * You walk towards the door to his office but he was suddenly right in front of you. 
  * He smirks, _"I knew. I just wanted you to say it first, I'm not dense."_
  * You deck him in the face. 



Mammon

  * You were quietly lounging in your room. 
  * Until Mammon bursts in and he's grinning. 
  * _"What's with your face?"_
  * _"Look at all these chocolates!"_
  * He pulls in a fucking ass cart full of boxes of chocolates in different shapes and sizes.
  * _"Wow. Nice."_ you said boredly and continued to scroll through your D.D.D.
  * Mammon frowns. He does have lots of chocolates but he doesn't care about them. 
  * All he cares and wants is to get the chocolate that will be coming from you. 
  * Or did you not make him one? Did he not matter to you? 
  * _"Do you know what day it is?"_
  * _"Saturday?"_
  * _"What? Well… yes… but-"_
  * You look at him and he's not meeting your eyes. 
  * _"I mean the occasion."_
  * _"Isn't your birthday on September 10?"_
  * _"It's not my birthday! I mean. I have lots of chocolates."_
  * Uh-huh™️
  * _"So you're popular. Pa-burger ka naman!"_ You joke, not bothering if he understood the phrase or not. (loosely translated: Give us some kind of treat!)
  * He didn't. 
  * _"What? Why would I buy burgers? I'm not Beel!”_
  * That’s not what that meant, but okay.
  * _“Come on MC! Think!"_
  * You get up from your bed. Walking towards him and out the door. 
  * _"I have to go and help Luke with his studying. Don't eat too many sweets, yeah?"_ you smirk and he sputters. 
  * Did you really not care?! 
  * He is crushed and he looks at the cart of chocolates.
  * He then sees you poke your head back in the room. 
  * Suddenly you threw him a small white box with a red band around it. 
  * _"Oh yeah. Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Popular."_
  * You wink and he just- _"YOU KNEW?! Hey, wait a sec-"_



Leviathan 

  * You and Levi were watching a new anime titled: _"I fell in love with a demon but turns out I'm the reincarnation of their archenemy that they killed years ago and now my friend who's a demon slayer confessed and said they're in love with me too and I don't know what to do."_ by Fall Out Boy.
  * Lol. Kidding. 
  * Anyway, yes. That's the actual title. 
  * You don't even understand how titles work here in Devildom
  * But back to the point, you and Levi were watching and it's not that you didn't like the anime, but it's not just your cup of tea. 
  * Levi, on the other hand, is a different story. 
  * _"Uwaaahh! This anime is so… so…"_
  * _"Good?"_
  * _"Yes but more than that! It's like… like I feel some weird stuff going on in my heart whenever the demon and the main character even dare to look at each other."_
  * _"Ah. Kilig pwet ka."_
  * ERROR 404. Levi.exe has crashed
  * _"WHAT?! WHAT IS THAT? WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MY ASS ALL OF A SUDDEN??!"_
  * _"HAHAHAHA! What? I thought you understood Tagalog?"_
  * _"I do! But I didn't understand anything but the term… ass!"_
  * You were laughing so hard that you practically fell off your chair. 
  * _"It's...it's not funny! What does it mean?!"_
  * _"So are demons just like… know the literal meaning of the most basic words? Filipinos tend to mix shit up you know?"_
  * _"Well yeah… we don't normally study every language thoroughly. Just the basics."_
  * _"I see. Pft..."_
  * _"STOP LAUGHING ABOUT IT!"_
  * _"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry. Anyway, generally what 'kilig' means is that you're… hmmm… really happy, or giddy, sometimes in a romantic way. Like for example,"_
  * You pull out a small box of chocolates. 
  * _"Happy Valentine's Day."_
  * You are a smooth motherfucker™and you know it
  * Levi is now a blushing mess and his heart is racing wildly, his smile is evident on his face that he hides it behind his bangs and so he finally understands what kilig means.



Satan

  * Satan was teaching you how to make Latte Art. 
  * You were suddenly interested in the art and he was a bit excited to teach you everything he knows. 
  * Though, it's harder than it looks. 
  * You were getting frustrated and he can sense it even though you're not saying anything. 
  * He's proud that you can hold your rage. 
  * On your 10th try, you finally at least managed to make the small heart. 
  * _"Thank god! After ten thousand years!"_
  * _"Not really. We've only been here for 3 hours. Ten thousand years would feel different for you since you're a human, for me, it will probably feel like-"_
  * _"Patola ka din ee no?"_
  * He's quiet.
  * He can understand you but- _"Why would you compare me to a vegetable?"_
  * Error. Mc.exe has crashed. 
  * Satan looks at you as you laugh so hard you had to hold on to the edge of the table. 
  * _"What? Isn't that what that means?"_
  * _"I thought you guys understood every language?"_
  * _"We do? And what you said is loosely translated to you calling me a vegetable."_
  * _"Patola means, someone who takes things too seriously. Even if that thing is supposed to be a joke."_
  * _"Ah."_
  * You laugh at him and hand him the coffee.
  * _"What's this for?"_
  * _"It's a gift. YOU FUCKING VEGETABLE. Happy Valentine's Day."_



Asmodeus

  * You and Asmo were on a walk. He'd dragged you out to go shopping because there was a sale at his favorite shop. 
  * Asmo was fun to be with in times like these, although shopping is your least favorite thing to do, Asmo makes it better. 
  * He tries on clothes and models for you and WHY DOES HE LOOK GOOD IN EVERYTHING?!
  * It's not fair. 
  * _"How about this one?"_
  * _"It looks good Asmo."_
  * _"You've said that for the past 10 outfits that I've shown you."_
  * _"That's because it does look good on you? I'm not lying or anything."_
  * _"Oh, I know you're not lying. Just wanted to be sure."_
  * You blurt out with a smirk, _"Haba ng hair bes."_
  * Asmo did not understand that phrase. 
  * _"My hair is short???"_
  * Eye twitch™
  * _"That's not… I mean, 'haba ng hair' generally means that you're very pretty or attractive but I said it more sarcastically."_
  * It's not fun when you're explaining the origins of how a phrase came to be
  * _"I see. Then you think I'm very pretty in a sarcastic way?"_
  * He pouts. 
  * _"No! I think you're very pretty in a literal way!"_
  * _"Oh. Okay."_
  * Somehow he is not convinced. 
  * You walk up to him and give him a peck on the cheek.
  * He's surprised because you're suddenly so bold??? And he loves it???
  * " _I think you're wonderful. Also, Happy Valentine's Day, you pretty demon."_



Beelzebub 

  * _"Beel! Have you heard about this new restaurant that serves international human world food right next to The Mausoleum?"_
  * Honestly, you had Beel in 'New Restaurant' he's already interested. 
  * _"Do you want to go?"_
  * _"Of course!"_
  * _Lunch Date™_
  * _"Should we bring Belphie?"_
  * _"If you drag me out of this bed I will physically fight you."_
  * _"That's a no then."_
  * You and Beel arrive at the restaurant and since you're HUMAN, the restaurant was happy to accommodate you and Beel
  * You practically order one out of every food from the Philippines. You miss it. 
  * Not that Devildom food isn't great. 
  * _"What is this?"_ Beel asks and lifts the cover of one of the clay pots. YES, THEY'RE SERVED IN CLAY POTS. 
  * _"That's adobo. You generally eat it with rice but uhhh… pwede naman papakin."_
  * I'M SORRY WHAT™
  * Beel is looking at you with his head tilted to the side
  * _"What is that?"_
  * _"Huh? This? It's sinigang, Beel."_
  * _"No, I meant the other thing you said. It didn't register in my head."_
  * _"Adobo?"_
  * _"No. I know the food. The other thing."_
  * _"... Papak?"_
  * Finally™
  * He nods and you laugh at his cuteness 
  * _"Papak generally means that you eat something on its own, a food that is usually eaten with rice."_
  * _"You can do that?"_
  * _"Yeah. I do it all the time. "_
  * Beel's eyes widened in delight. 
  * _"Ah! But we ordered rice so don't go eating it all without it!"_
  * He nods enthusiastically at you. He's happy. 
  * _"Oh, by the way, Happy Valentine's Day."_
  * You hand him a box of chocolates and he blushes before taking them.
  * _"I can 'papak' this, right?"_
  * **_*dies from laughter*_**



Belphegor 

  * You were dragging Belphie out of his bed. 
  * _"Belphie come on!"_
  * _"No."_
  * _"You little shit. You said you'd come with me."_
  * _"Not with that attitude."_
  * _"I have an attitude because you have an attitude now get up! It's already_ _noon, you lazy ass, come on!"_
  * _"Ugh. Why do you want me anyway? Why not ask the others?"_
  * He finally gives up™
  * You drag him out of the dorm and the two of you were walking along the streets of Devildom
  * _"Where are you taking me?"_
  * _"To your death- lol kidding. Just shut up and come with me."_
  * Annoying Human™ , Annoying Demon™
  * You finally stop in front of a furniture store. Yeah, Devildom has one.
  * _"Why did you bring me here?"_
  * Patience wearing thin. Patience slowly losing. 
  * _"Basta! Just follow me inside!"_
  * _"What?"_
  * _"Huh?"_
  * Miscommunication at its finest. Honestly, why are you two even a tandem? 
  * _"Basta! Generally means, whatever, or stop asking questions I said what I said."_
  * _"Hmmm… interesting."_
  * You roll your eyes and drag him inside the store. You head on over to where the mattresses were. 
  * _"Okay. Pick one."_
  * _"What?"_
  * _"Pick a bed. You always sleep in my room anyway, might as well get a bigger bed and something you're comfortable with."_
  * You broke him. He's surprised at all this. Send help. 
  * Registering what you meant, finally, he breaks into a wide, cheeky grin. 
  * He tests each bed and once he's found the one™ he beckons you to come over. 
  * _"What? I'm comfortable with any bed you pick. Just pick one."_
  * _"Basta. Come here."_
  * Little shit is using your words against you now. Congrats. 
  * _"Before that, here. Figured you forgot."_
  * you hand him a small box of chocolates.
  * _"A bed and some chocolates, are you trying to tell me something?"_
  * He did forget. This idiot. 
  * _"It's Valentine's Day, you ass."_
  * He sits up from the bed, shocked.



**Bonus Shorts:**

Diavolo

  * _"With all due respect, your highness, no."_
  * _"But you're the only human who is capable of doing this."_
  * _"I'd argue that someone else can do better."_
  * _"And I'd argue harder that you'll do it the best."_
  * _"Nambola pa to nak ng."_ (loosely translated: He's trying to flatter me, son of a-)
  * _"Is it working?"_
  * FINE™
  * *cut to you trying to snap a secret photo of Lucifer fresh from the shower*
  * don't ask. just do the job. 



Barbatos

  * _"So you do everything?"_
  * _"Yes."_
  * _"Laundry? Cooking? Cleaning?"_
  * _"Yes, that's generally what a butler does, MC."_
  * _"Umay ampota."_
  * He only understood the curse word so now he's confused™
  * _"What? Did I say something wrong?"_
  * _"Oh. No. Umay kinda means that you're getting sick of something. It's usually associated with food."_
  * _"I see. Well, I don't find it umay at all."_
  * _"that's not how you use it but okay. "_



Simeon

  * _"So if I gently place this card on top of this pyramid, then I'm almost d-"_
  * _"MC…"_
  * _"Ay jusko po! Simeon! You scared me!" (Oh my god!)_
  * _"MC, you know I'm not God, right?"_
  * _"...."_
  * _"Your pyramid fell over. "_
  * _"Simeon?"_
  * _"Yes?"_
  * _"RUN."_
  * Oh shit™



Luke 

  * _"Luke, why were you in a squabble with the demons again?! I told you not to pick fights because-"_
  * Sibling Nagging™
  * _"They started it! They said that I wasn't worthy enough to be under Michael's charge because I'm small! I wanted to prove my point!"_
  * _"What are you guys arguing about?"_
  * *enter Older Brother Simeon to the rescue*
  * _"This child! Napaka-pasaway!"_ (loosely translated: So rebellious!)
  * _"Hey! I'm not!"_
  * _"Yes, you are, Luke."_
  * _"Simeon whose side are you on?!"_



Solomon

  * _"You want me to do what now?"_
  * _"Tell Lucifer for me that I forgot to do the thing he was asking of me."_
  * _"No fucking way."_
  * _"come on! I'll give you something in exchange!"_
  * _"Like what?"_
  * _"I dunno. Food? Drinks? A kiss maybe?"_
  * _"TARANTADO KA."_ (loosely translated: YOU JACKASS) 
  * Solomon is HUMAN but he's not from your country so he doesn't get it. 
  * _"... Like, the spider?"_
  * _"That's tarantula, you fuck."_



**Author's Note:**

> prompts are open!


End file.
